Esprit Perdu
by Ebiatn
Summary: Il danse pour s'évader, oublier cette vie qu'il subit, mais surtout qu'il combat. Des malheurs il en a eu et en aura toujours, il continuera d'aller de l'avant, quitte à s'abandonner lui même. Histoire inspirée du manga Bokura ha minna shindeiru (僕らはみんな死んでいる), mais principalement ici du drama du même nom.


J'avais peur. Les battements de mon cœur étaient rapides, forts ; l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine était intense. J'avais une envie de vomir, vomir ce cœur compressé par mes côtes. Mon souffle était lourd, mais court. Mes sourcils étaient froncés, mon regard perdu, je ne savais ou poser les yeux, ou placer mes mains que je mettais simplement sur mes genoux, elles étaient moites. Je resserrais le tissu de mon pantalon entre mes phalanges, puis le relâchait, répétant sans cesse la même action de mes doigts. Mes lèvres étaient pincées, je les humidifiais régulièrement, beaucoup trop souvent, mais j'avais soif. Il m'arrivait parfois de mordre ma lèvre inférieure, de relever les yeux du sol pour les poser sur ceux qui passaient devant mon siège. La peur s'amplifiait à chaque personne me frôlant. Ils se dépêchaient, tout aller vite. Tout le monde avait l'air pressé, inquiet. Et moi je ne bougeais pas, pourtant, j'étais l'acteur principal de toute cette scène. Certains me dévisageaient en passant, du dégout pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Quand cela arrivait, je ne détournais pas le regard pour autant, mais une fois parti, je déglutissais avec mal. L'impression que la salive ne passerait pas dans ma gorge nouée était si douloureuse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant, poussant tout ceux se trouvant sur mon passage sans me retourner, et crier. Oh oui, crier à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je voulais me trouver loin d'ici, loin de tous ces problèmes, toute cette horreur, cette histoire qui me suivait depuis plusieurs années.

Il était dans cette salle, au sol brillant, reflétant presque sa silhouette qui se mouvait sur le rythme de la musique. Ses mouvements étaient souples, précis et rapides. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa respiration à la fois rapide et courte. Son visage sérieux, concentré. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans son reflet, face à lui, sur ce mur surplombé par de grands miroirs. Ses cheveux étaient humides, collants derrière sa nuque, formant d'épaisse mèches brillantes ; chaque mouvements rapides projetaient quelques gouttelettes de transpiration, d'autres parcouraient son visage, son cou, sa nuque, jusqu'à s'échouer sur son t-shirt où sous celui ci qui était trempé de par la sueur de ses efforts.

Il aimait ça, danser. Écouter ces mélodies le transportait, les suivre avec son corps le défoulait. Tout ça lui permettait de s'éloigner de cette réalité qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il n'acceptait pas.

Beaucoup de choses lui paraissaient injuste, comme le fait d'avoir eu un père irresponsable et violent. Que sa mère soit malade et qu'il soit obligé de devenir indépendant aussi rapidement, mais également responsable alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, non, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Il n'en voulait pas non plus à son frère jumeau, non, il ne l'enviait pas non plus pour sa liberté que lui n'avait pas. Il avait décidé lui même que le mieux pour eux était qu'il abandonne ses études pour sauver l'avenir de son frère et aider sa mère malade. Il n'en voulait à aucun d'eux, cette décision était sienne. Pas qu'il regrettait, ça lui pesait, l'attristait, il ressentait un mal, parfois un manque. De l'aide, il en avait besoin, mais il n'en voulait pas.

La musique baissa en intensité, le son s'enfuie d'une manière douce. Il la suivit avec des mouvements plus lents, moins brusques, avec plus de grâce. Ses yeux quittèrent le miroir pour suivre le dernier coup de main qu'il donnerait sur cette mélodie qui prenait fin. Dans une dernière pose, un silence s'installa, on entendit simplement son souffle dur dans la pièce. Il n'était pas seul, on le regardait, on l'admirait. Parce qu'il était un danseur exceptionnel, comme rarement on en avait croisé dans cette salle. Beaucoup s'accordait sur le fait que c'était un vrai prodige de la danse. Il ne se contentait pas simplement de devoir suivre le rythme, il vivait réellement la musique, comme si elle raisonnait dans chaque partie de son corps.

Il se redressa alors, poussant un soupire d'extase. Il marcha jusqu'à une table où se trouvait l'ampli, accompagné d'une chaise ou était posé une serviette sur son dossier et une bouteille d'eau sur son siège. Il saisit les deux d'une main, s'empressa de dé bouchonner la bouteille et dirigea le goulot à ses lèvres. Il bu rapidement plusieurs petites gorgées puis essuya enfin son visage de la serviette qu'il avait passé dans son autre main. Il rejoignit ensuite un groupe de personnes, tous plus différents les uns des autres.

L'un était grand à la peau plus bronzée. Il s'appelait Mandy. Un second avait les cheveux foncés, noirs ; une petite barbichette nettement et proprement coupée, fine, Ryuto. Un autre était plus original, ses cheveux étaient teints de rose, il souriait beaucoup, son prénom était Yuta. Le suivant était plus enfantin de visage, plus rond au niveau des traits faciaux, Ryota. Ensuite nous avions un homme aux cheveux bicolores, une partie gauche était d'un noir corbeau, alors que sa partie droite était d'un blond couleur blé. Ce mélange lui allait parfaitement, c'était Hayato. Le dernier était plus petit de taille, c'était aussi le plus jeune du groupe. Il avait un visage d'enfant, une peau blanche, des lèvres roses, de multiples grains de beautés alignés sur le visage, Reo.

En tout ils étaient sept en comptant celui qui les avait rejoint. Ce dernier avait lui aussi un physique atypique et tout aussi attirant que ceux de son groupe. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, virant presque au noir. Ses yeux étaient sombres, profonds, ils avaient un petit défaut qui le rendait moins sérieux, plus enfantin. Son visage était carré, lui aussi avait quelques grains de beauté sur le visage. Il se nommait Alan, Shirahama Alan.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les frottant légèrement pour sentir un peu de fraicheur entre ses mèches humides. Il rigolait de choses et d'autres avec ses amis, parlant de danse et de la vie quotidienne. Il écoutait principalement, faisant beaucoup de blagues, mais jamais il ne parlait de lui même, ou alors, c'était pour expliquer qu'il devait rentrer rapidement chez lui, ou retourner travailler. Mais rien de plus.

Alan, comme dit plus haut, avait un frère jumeau.

Ewan, il lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eaux. Hormis une coupe de cheveux plus spéciale que son frère danseur, avec deux petites mèches blondes de chaque côté et des cheveux un peu plus claires, virant au châtain. Les deux frères avaient exactement les mêmes traits et la même corpulence. La seule différence était leur caractère, l'un était beaucoup plus extraverti que l'autre. Alan avait beau être à l'aise et blagueur avec ses amis proches, il avait beaucoup plus de retenu avec les autres, même ceux qu'il connaissait un tant soit peu. Alors qu'Ewan avait beaucoup plus de facilité à se lâcher, il était plus sociable et joyeux. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui les différenciait. Alan avait donc abandonné ses études pour pouvoir aider et subvenir au besoin de sa famille. Son frère lui, avait continué ses études, mais il s'était fait remarquer par un manager il y a deux années de cela. On lui avait proposé d'abandonner ses études pour se lancer dans une carrière d'idole. Sa mère avait refusé, de peur qu'il n'y arrive pas et se disant qu'être idole n'était pas un réel avenir. Alan l'avait tout de même rassuré, donnant des conditions à Ewan, que celui ci finisse ses études pour avoir au moins un diplôme et seulement ensuite il pourrait tenter de s'y lancer. Ce qu'avait respecté Ewan. Maintenant qu'il était diplômé, il avait reprit contacte avec ce manager qui avait attendu de ses nouvelles, persuadé qu'il avait énormément de talent. Depuis il avait déjà joué dans un drama, propulsant rapidement sa carrière. Il était énormément demandé dans les conventions et pour de nouveaux films, dramas, publicités, sur des plateaux de télévision.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir était que le manager d'Ewan lui avait conseillé de rester discret sur sa vie privée. Il se laissait alors sur ses préférences, ses envies, ses caprices devant les caméras, les journalistes, mais jamais il ne parlait de sa famille et son vécu. Personne ne savait que leur mère était atteinte d'une maladie mentale et encore moins qu'il avait un frère jumeau lui ressemblant traits pour traits. C'était une chose que lui avait conseillé Yamada Kyoko, son manager. Elle lui avait affirmé que c'était pour son bien, mais surtout pour celui de sa famille. Aillant conscience que certains fans allaient trop loin, et Ewan était son protégé. En plus de cela elle s'entendait bien avec la famille du garçon. Au début la mère était réticente, mais ça s'était plutôt bien arrangé. Elle s'entendait bien également avec Alan, même s'il n'était pas très sociable, ils discutaient bien. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et parfois elle essayait de l'aider en le rassurant et en le traitant comme le jeune qu'il était, lui qui avait prit maintenant l'habitude d'être vu comme un adulte. Il en avait conscience de cette aide qu'elle fournissait le si peu qu'ils se voyaient. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pour la relation entre les deux frères, elle n'était pas froide, mais leurs discussions étaient régulièrement courtes. Ewan avait beau être bavard, Alan lui n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire hormis les inquiétudes qu'il avait vis à vis de la santé de leur mère ainsi qu'au manque de visites qu'ils recevaient de sa part.

Enfin, pour en revenir à notre groupe de six garçons avec qui Alan s'entendait bien, avec qui il se permettait réellement de se lâcher. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que Shirahama Ewan était son frère. Ils le connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le danseur savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour ce genre de choses. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette même salle de danse. Admirant les mouvements de l'autre, aillant chacun son style propre. Enfin... À l'exception de Ryuto et Ryota, qui apprenaient grâce à l'aide des cinq autres garçons. Ils savaient danser, mais se qu'ils savaient le mieux faire était belle et bien de faire entendre leurs voix, l'un grave pouvant aller en hauteur et rapper, l'autre avait une voix plus haute, plus douce. Ils s'amusaient tous les sept à créer des chorégraphies, les deux chanteurs eux, jouaient de leur voix en les accompagnant dans la danse. Ils ne faisaient rien d'officiel, ils passaient juste le temps, chacun pour se défouler, oublier.

Ils partirent tous au vestiaire ouvert, se déshabillant pour finir chacun en sous vêtements. Ils prirent tous une serviette et partirent dans les douches dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Alan s'enferma alors dans l'une d'elles, alluma l'eau, passa sa main sous le jet s'assurant que l'eau était à bonne température. Il se glissa ensuite en dessous du pommeau, laissant le liquide se mélanger et faire glisser les dernières gouttes de sueur qu'il avait le long de son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour faciliter le travail de l'eau dans ceux ci, les lui rincer de toute cette crasse. D'un geste il les plaqua en arrière et leva la tête en fermant les yeux. Laissant le jet agresser sa peau. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, passant le long de son torse bien dessiné, au abdos bien formés, ainsi que sur ses bras ni trop fins, ni trop épais et ses cuisses fermes, également bien faites. L'eau chaude le détendait, il aurait aimé rester ici indéfiniment. Mais une voix forte et grave le réveilla, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Alan, le gel douche ! » Fit celui à la barbichette finement taillée, certainement à deux douches de celle du brun. Celui ci vit alors une bouteille de gel passé au dessus du mur de sa douche, il l'attrapa, remerciant l'âme charitable qui allait lui permettre de retrouver une bonne odeur. Il reçut ensuite le shampooing et commença à se laver le corps ainsi que les cheveux. Tout ça en discutant avec les six autres, débitants conneries sur conneries. On pouvait entendre crier des « Mandy » à tout va, des imitations de E.T et autres non reconnaissable venant de Yuta et Alan, ainsi que des phrases plus bizarres les unes que les autres venant de la douche du bicolore. Reo le suivait régulièrement, coupant parfois les délires du fameux Hayato. Une fois finit leurs affaires, ils partirent de nouveau dans les vestiaires, tous accompagné d'une serviette autour des hanches avec certainement leur boxer ou caleçon en dessous de celle ci. Ils finirent par se rhabiller puis sortirent du bâtiment. Ils avaient décidé que ce soir ils allaient manger dehors. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'un de leurs restaurants habituel. Le portable d'Alan sonna. Il mit un certain temps à le trouver, montrant un beau spectacle, fouillant chacune de ses poches, tapotant même aux endroits les moins probables. Eux le regardaient en se moquant de sa sonnerie. Il l'attrapa finalement, mais trop tard. Il regarda alors le destinataire, et il soupira. Très vite, les autres l'interrogèrent :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, Alan ? Demanda finalement le plus grand du groupe. C'est qui ?

\- Rien du tout. Enfin si, je dois vous laisser. Répondit le brun en leur faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Hayato, l'air agacé. Tu me devais un repas, t'es pas sérieux ! J'ai pas prit assez de fric moi ! Il soupira finalement avec un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'espère que c'est pour une fille. Continua t-il pour le taquiner.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorqua le concerné en rigolant. T'as qu'à demander à Reo de payer ta part. J'te rembourserai Reo.

\- Ah, mais non. Il avait qu'à prévoir plus le bicolore, j'suis pas une banque, répliqua le plus petit en dévisageant presque le brun.

\- T'es radin Reo ! » S'exclama Hayato.

Alan les regarda, les deux commençant à se lancer des piques, se disputant comme quoi l'autre avait déjà des dettes et qu'il était hors de question de donner encore de l'argent parce que soit disant, on mangeait plus quand était encore en pleine croissance.

Il sourit et conclu qu'il devait vraiment disposer. Il tourna les talons pour traverser la route en leur faisant signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Les autres le lui rendirent en lui hurlant un cri de courage, Yuta mimant des retrouvailles entre un homme et une femme accompagnée de Ryuto pour jouer le rôle de l'homme et de Ryota pour chanter un morceau des plus romantiques. Après ça, il parti en courant pour prendre le bus qui était sur le point de s'en aller, il le rattrapa rapidement, monta et prit appuie contre l'une des barres de maintient. Il ressorti son portable et regarda une nouvelle fois ses notifications : « Un appel manqué il y a 5min de Shirahama Ewan. ». Il soupira, celui ci devait passer à la maison, chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis qu'il avait gagné en notoriété. C'était pour cette raison qu'à la base, il s'était permit une sortie jusque tard le soir avec ses six compagnons de danse. Mais apparemment, ça n'allait pas être possible aujourd'hui encore. Il tenta de le rappeler, mais son portable s'éteignit par manque de batterie, il jura contre lui même en enfouissant son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il attendit jusque son arrêt, durant le trajet, certaines personnes le dévisageaient et discutaient sans prendre la peine de cacher le fait qu'il était le sujet principal de la conversation. Il sorti alors une casquette de son sac, mit ses cheveux en arrière et l'enfonça sur sa tête qu'il baissa. On devait encore le prendre pour celui qu'il n'était pas...

Son arrêt était le dernier, plus personne était dans le bus, sauf lui. Il habitait avec sa mère, dans une maison reculée dans la forêt. Une fois descendu du bus, une voiture l'attendait. C'était le manager d'Ewan, elle était appuyée à la portière côté conducteur, lui faisant signe de la main pour le saluer. Il répondit par un hochement de tête, la rejoignit ensuite et entra côté passager. Elle s'excusa qu'il ait dû annuler sa soirée.

« - Ewan m'avait pourtant dit qu'aujourd'hui tu serais de sortie.

\- Ouais, tant pis... Fit il s'en conviction. Il a quelque chose à faire pour ne pas rester avec notre mère ?

\- Non, aujourd'hui c'est un jour de repos. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il t'a fait venir, Alan.

\- J'ai pas pu le rappeler, J'espère que c'est pas pour me dire qu'il sait pas faire sauter des pâtes... Fit il en s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre, le menton dans le creux de sa main.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas doué en cuisine, rit elle. Non, il me semblait que c'était sérieux. », continua t-elle.

Le brun regarda le manager, puis se perdit dans ses pensées en détournant son attention sur le paysage formé d'arbres perdant leur couleur verte de leur feuillage pour du jaune orangé. « Sérieux » se dit il à lui même, chuchotant dans sa main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une belle petite maison, Ewan les attendait là, apparemment sûr que son frère viendrait après son appel. Il était devant les marches menant à la terrasse de son abri, les mains dans les poches, lunette de soleil sur le nez, ainsi que le bonnet sur la tête, laissant dépasser seulement une grande mèche sur le côté et des petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Il fit un grand sourire et signe de la tête. Il rejoignit finalement la voiture de Yamada qui ouvrit la fenêtre de sa portière.

« J'aimerai parler avec Alan. », fit il, sans perdre son sourire.

Le concerné regarda alors le manager et sorti ensuite pour rejoindre son frère qui l'emmena dans la maison. Ils montèrent à l'étage, rentrant dans la chambre de celui au bonnet, qui d'ailleurs, l'avait retiré une fois traversé le pallier, de même pour ses lunettes. Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise, prêt de la fenêtre, les mains croisées, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, il regardait son frère, debout face à lui.

« - Où est maman ? Demanda Alan après avoir retirer sa casquette et son sac de ses épaules.

\- Elle se repose. Mais il faut qu'on parle... De son état, Alan.

\- Son état ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'affola alors le brun.

\- Elle, elle va bien en quelque sorte. T'en fais pas. Mais Alan, elle ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?

\- On doit la placer dans un hôpital, elle n'est pas bien à la maison.

\- Pas bien ? En quoi ? Tu préfères la voir enfermé entre quatre murs blancs ? Elle a encore sa tête, Ewan. J'm'occupe d'elle. Tu peux pas décider de ça.

\- Bien sur que si, rétorqua le jumeau en commençant à hausser la voix, l'air agacé que son frère ne voit pas la vérité en face. Regardes Alan, regardes ce qu'elle m'a fait ! » Continua il en décroisant ses mains pour les tendres vers son frère. Ses paumes étaient recouvertes de coupures, il avait essayé de nettoyer le sang qui en avait coulé, mais il restait encore des marques de ce liquide séché par endroit. Alan eu un air horrifié, ne comprenant pas. Ewan continua alors :

« - J'suis resté toute l'après midi avec elle, tu le sais. On discutait, elle me parlait de toi, des balades que tu lui faisais faire. Mais de moi aussi, comme quoi elle ne me voyait plus souvent, qu'elle avait peur. Et puis d'un coup, elle s'est mise à pleurer, se recroqueviller sur elle même... J'n'ai pas compris, j'n'avais eu aucun geste brusque et il n'y avait qu'elle et moi... Elle s'est levé, a prit le couteau de la cuisine. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais là, elle a commencé à se débattre... Elle pleurait, elle ne me reconnaissait plus Alan. ... Elle ne va pas bien, cet endroit ne l'aide pas. Elle risque de faire quelque chose de plus grave que simplement entailler les mains de quelqu'un. Il regarda son frère d'un air triste. T'imagine, si ça se savait ? Comment on ferait nous ?

\- Comment ça...? Articula difficilement l'autre.

\- Elle irait en prison Alan, elle irait en prison, et nous nous serions les fils d'une criminelle. »

Le danseur eu les yeux ronds, il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il espérait. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son frère ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et débita ces mots sans réellement y réfléchir :

« - Ta carrière est si importante ? Tu viens de débuter, tu te crois au dessus de tout le monde ? Réveilles toi Ewan, comment tu peux dire ça ? S'énerva t-il, haussant le ton. Tu penses à toi dans ces moments là ? C'est pour ça que tu veux envoyer maman à l'hosto ? Pour te facilité la vie ? 'Pas avoir à te soucier de ce qu'il se passe à la maison ? T'es sérieux en pensant ça ? Continua t-il dans l'énervement. Il débitait tout cela, sans vraiment savoir s'il le pensait ou non, même pour lui, cela lui semblait poussé.

\- Alan, le prend pas comme ça.

\- Comment tu veux que je le prenne ? T'essaie de faire enfermer notre mère pour ton plaisir personnel !

\- Tu crois pas que t'es égoïste à penser de cette manière toi aussi ? Répliqua Ewan. Tu crois sincèrement que ça l'aide de rester ici ? Le mieux pour elle, c'est d'aller dans un endroit ou des gens pourront réellement l'aider, Alan. Il eu ensuite un air désolé. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, que tu l'as toujours fais. Mais il y a des choses que tu peux pas faire, tu l'sais. »

L'autre soupira, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre son frère, ou du moins, il ne voulait pas. Il décida d'abandonner pour ce soir.

« - J'vois vraiment pas l'utilité, elle sera mal là bas. Déclara t-il. Il tourna ensuite les talons, voulant laisser son frère réfléchir. Mais celui ci ne le vit pas de cet œil là. Il l'interpela, mais Alan décida de simplement l'ignorer. L'idole se leva de la chaise, attrapa l'épaule de son jumeau et le saisit par le col de son pull. Il le fit reculer jusque l'un des murs de sa chambre. Le brun fit une grimace sentant son dos percuter celui ci, il regarda ensuite son frère.

\- Mais bordel, pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre Alan ?

\- Calme toi Ewan... Fait il en voyant son frère perdre ses moyens.

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme ? T'es têtu ! Maman à besoin de notre aide, mais on le fait pas de la bonne façon, tu le comprends pas !

\- Ewan... »

Le manager attendait, trop longtemps à son goût. Il se faisait tard et l'idole devait rentrer sur la capitale. Elle décida alors de les rejoindre, se permettant de passer le pallier de la maison tout en s'excusant de l'intrusion. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre où la porte était ouverte. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant cette ouverture qui laissait paraître un spectacle des plus inattendus et surtout des plus horrifiants. Elle avait face à elle, au milieu de cette pièce chaleureuse de par le bois qui la construisait, un corps froid, sans vie, gisant sur le sol, étendu dans ce liquide rouge qui ne cessait de couler et se rependre sur le planché ainsi que sur les vêtements de son propriétaire. Un couteau trainait non loin, baignant dans le sang de la victime. Devant le corps se trouvait son jumeau, lui était couvert également de ce liquide, mais il ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Il était prit de secousses, tenant la main de son frère. Entre ses sanglots, il réussit à articuler :

« - Ewan... Je... Je l'ai tué. Les larmes inondaient son visage, une grimace de douleur, de tristesse s'y dessina. Il continua, noyé dans ses larmes. J'ai tué Ewan... »

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis cet événement tragique. Alan était toujours dans cette maison reculée dans la forêt, avec sa mère. Elle était assise sur le canapé, et l'appela en criant à l'aide. Il vint de suite, et remarqua qu'elle se débattait avec son pull. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda calmement se qu'il se passait.

« - Quelque chose ! Quelque chose est dans mon dos ! Cria t-elle. Il regarda, ne voyant rien, il décida tout de même de suivre le mouvement. Il posa sa main dans le dos de sa mère, et la referma ensuite, feignant d'attraper quelque chose.

\- Voilà, je l'ai retiré maman. Dit il avec douceur, pour la détendre. Elle fut rapidement rassurée, se retournant avec le sourire, le regard posé sur son fils qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite sur une boite de DVD. Elle l'attrapa dans ses mains et fit, toujours avec le sourire bien vaillant d'une mère :

\- C'est le film dans le quel ton frère, a joué. Il m'avait dit de le regarder rapidement, je ne me lasse pas de le voir de dans. Il est vraiment bon acteur. Je suis tellement fière de lui, Alan. Le brun la regarda, il savait, il savait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas conscience que son fils était mort. Il hocha simplement la tête au dire de sa mère.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il joue bien. Sa mère le regardait maintenant.

\- Je suis très contente de t'avoir près de moi Alan, vraiment. »

Des journées avaient défilées, voir une semaine, peut-être deux. Alan avait prit une décision, Yamada Kyoko avait accepté de le voir, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans son bureau. Elle était assise sur un canapé, lui était dans un fauteuil face à elle.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Alan ?

\- Oui, fit il, l'air déterminé.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on risque à faire ça. J'ai fait en sorte que rien ne s'ébruite sur la mort de ton frère... Alors ce que tu me demandes aux yeux des autres est possible. Mais si quelqu'un le découvre...

\- Je sais, la coupa t-il. Ma mère pense qu'il est toujours vivant. Il lui manque, elle veut le retrouver. Alors je vais le faire. Je vais devenir Shirahama Ewan. »

L'ancien manager de son frère le regarda, elle hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord avec un léger sourire.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux pour te former, il faudra que tu m'écoutes. Que comptes tu faire pour... "Alan" ?

\- Ma mère se trouve maintenant à l'hôpital, je pourrais toujours lui rendre visite. "Ewan" restera à l'écran pour elle... Répondit le jeune brun. Mais "Alan" n'existera plus en dehors de l'hôpital.

\- Je vois... Tu as déjà pensé à tout. »

Un homme portant un micro à ses lèvres se trouvant sur une petite scène élevé présenta l'affiche d'un nouveau film devant une centaine de spectateur. La majorité tenait des pancartes, des éventails avec le nom et, ou avec la photo d'un jeune homme brun au visage carré, "Ewan". Le présentateur fit alors monter le suspens, en haussa le ton dans son micro :

« - Et nous allons accueillir celui que vous attendez tous, Shirahama Ewan ! »

Sur ces mots, les fans commencèrent à crier d'impatience et secouer leur pancarte. On entendit des acclamations, s'intensifiant lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la scène. Il rentra, d'un pas qui semblait hésitant, mais continua avec plus d'assurance. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, accompagné d'une belle cravate toute aussi sombre. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, virant au châtain. Il se les étaient brossé sur le côté, sans pour autant les plaquer. Il monta alors sur scène, se courba légèrement pour saluer le présentateur qui lui tendit un micro. Il le prit et se tourna vers les fans impatients d'entendre le moindre mot sortir de sa bouche. Il balaya alors la salle du regard, remarquant chaque pancarte, entendant les acclamations, les photos, ce nom écrit en gros sur les affiches. Il était partout. Son cœur se serra, il dégluti. Le rêve d'un homme, celui de son jumeau. Il sourit ensuite, approcha le micro de ses lèvres :

« - Je suis Shirahama Ewan. Merci. »

Une vague d'acclamations retenti, plus forte que lors de son arrivé. Il se senti comme rassuré, il jeta un regard vers Kyoko qui se trouvait dans les coulisses, elle lui sourit, le rassurant d'avantage, elle montra son pouce comme un symbole de victoire, il lui rendit le sourire, sincère.

Il était assit sur le canapé du bureau de son manager, lisant un magazine. Il le froissa entre ses doigts, Kyoko le regardait, assise derrière son meuble en bois.

« - T'as lu ce qu'ils ont écrit sur la conférence ? S'énerva le garçon.

\- Je sais... Ne t'énerve pas.

\- Comment tu veux que je reste calme ? "Nous avons eu le droit à un Ewan différent lors de cette conférence. Il était plus distant avec les fans, plus refermé, moins agréable. Avons-nous perdu le précieux Ewan chaleureux que nous connaissions jusqu'à présent ?".

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça, on va essayer de travailler sur ton côté sociable. Pour ce qui est de la scène, tu es aussi doué que ton frère pour ton jeu. De ce côté tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Ne pas m'en faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si je n'arrive pas à lui ressembler ? Fit le châtain en se levant d'un coup du canapé en cuire, il avait l'air hors de lui, il jeta le magazine dans une corbeille et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se calma dans un soupire, et en continuant de regarder l'extérieur, il reprit : Et maman, comment va t-elle?

\- Elle va bien, l'hôpital dans lequel je l'ai placé lui convient parfaitement. Ils s'occupent très bien d'elle la bas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Tant mieux...

\- Tu as moins l'occasion de la voir maintenant, c'était un des risques.

\- Je sais. Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Merci d'y aller à ma place. »

Il posa avec violence le script qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau, gardant celles ci sur le document. Ses dents serrées, ses sourcils froncés, sa grimace qui se dessinait sur son visage, il semblait énervé. Kyoko le regardait, surprise et inquiète.

« - Tu veux vraiment que je joue ce rôle ?

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait bien que tu joues quelque chose de plus sérieux.

\- Te fou pas de moi ! Je peux pas le faire !

\- C'est pour le bien de ta carrière, Ewan...

\- Ma carrière ?! Je peux pas... ! Fit il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je peux pas le faire... C'est comme revivre cette scène.

\- Ewan... Tu n'as rien fais...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Cria t-il. C'est moi, je l'ai tué ! Sur ces mots, le manager se leva et le rejoignit assise sur le canapé.

\- Tu n'as tué personne, ne dis pas de bêtise... Et ce n'est qu'un rôle. Tout ce passera bien.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Évidemment, je ne veux que ton bien Ewan.

\- Mon bien... ? Il leva les sourcils. T'es sûr de vouloir réellement mon bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? Bien sûr, Ewan. Il eu un sourire ironique avec un mouvement de recule tout en se relevant.

\- C'n'est pas mon bien que tu veux. Même toi tu te voiles la face, Kyoko.

\- Mais, Ewan ?

\- Tu vois ! Nous deux on sait très bien qu'Ewan est mort ! On est entre nous, on n'a pas besoin de mentir ! Mais toi, tu ne me vois pas de toute façon. Pour toi, je suis Ewan.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Je dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu le sais très bien. Il se dirigea vers un poster de son frère et le balança au sol. Il n'y a que lui, partout ! Je sais même plus pourquoi je fais tout ça. S'il était encore en vie, ça serait tellement plus simple ! Mais non, il a fallut qu'il meurt... À cause de moi. » Finit il d'articulé en se laissant tombé au sol, à genoux, devant cette affiche présentant son frère souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, les surprenant tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le manager, elle attendait encore dans la voiture, patiemment que les deux garçons reviennent. La porte s'était donc ouverte sur une femme un peu plus âgée, elle avait l'air effrayé, mais à la fois déterminé, tenant un couteau de cuisine entre ses mains, le pointant sur l'un de ses fils, elle tremblait. Ewan relâcha son frère, les deux se tournant vers leur mère, l'un essayait de la calmer, mettant ses deux mains en avant, lui disant calmement de poser ce couteau. L'autre ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère dans cet état, pourtant il vivait avec elle. Des excès elle en avait fait, mais jamais elle n'avait menacé quelqu'un avec une arme, et jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir le faire sur l'un de ses enfants.

« - Laisse mon fils ! Cria t-elle, éloigne toi d'Alan ! Continua t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Maman, tout va bien, tenta Ewan pour la calmer. On discutait juste, et on s'est disputé, c'est rien de grave, maman.

\- Je t'avais dis de nous laisser ! Hurla t-elle, sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait son fils. Je t'avais dis de ne plus jamais approcher les enfants ! Tu ne leur a fait que du mal ! Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais revenir, pourquoi tu es là ?! Pourquoi tu essaies encore de les détruire ?! Elle pleurait, tremblait, la lame était toujours pointée sur l'un de ses fils, Ewan. Lui eu un air triste, il avait comprit.

\- Maman, c'est moi, ton fils, Ewan... Tu te souviens, maman ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, la femme se rua sur lui, hurlant, la lame de son couteau s'enfonçant dans le torse de son fils, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés. Puis des larmes perlaient aux bords de ceux-ci.

« - Maman... C'est moi... Ewan... Je ne suis pas papa... » Articula t-il avec mal. Elle recula, relâchant le manche de son couteau, tremblant toujours, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et s'écria en balayant la chambre du regard « Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! ». Ewan eu un mouvement de recule, prenant entre ses doigts le couteau qui tenait dans son ventre, il vacilla et tomba au sol. Il fut rejoint par son frère qui posa ses mains sur son torse, ne sachant comment arrêter le saignement. Ce sang qui se faufilait entre les fibres du haut de l'idole au sol.

« - Ewan ! » Cria t-il. Il se tourna vers sa mère, qui était encore sous le choque et perdu. Il lui dit d'appelé les pompiers, les secours, n'importe quoi, mais de l'aider pour sauver son frère. Elle n'écouta pas, totalement désorienté, elle cria, partant en courant de la chambre, laissant les deux frères seuls. Alan tourna son regard vers son frère qui suffoquait au sol, il retira d'un coup la lame et appuya de ses mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ewan recracha une grande quantité de sang, et le liquide s'étendit rapidement sur le sol, sortant abondamment de son abdomen.

« - Une ambulance...! » s'écria le danseur, fouillant pour attraper son portable d'une de ses mains, il le prit et le jeta plus loin en jurant après avoir vu qu'il était toujours éteint. Il fouilla alors dans les poches de son frère et mit la main sur celui du poignardé. Il le sorti et commença à composer le numéro, mais son action fut rapidement arrêté par une main ensanglanté. Ses yeux fixaient ce bout de chaire, puis ils glissèrent vers le visage de son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas, les larmes montaient, menaçant de quitter ses yeux maintenant luisants.

« - Ewan ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, articula l'autre avec difficulté, faisant baisser la main tenant le téléphone de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, ou maman ira en prison... J'veux pas... J'veux pas qu'elle aille en prison. Cette déclaration était saccadée, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile pour Ewan.

\- Mais Ewan, si j'te laisse comme ça...

\- Alan, s'il te plait. Coupa le jumeau. Le brun eu le souffle coupé, une boule se forma dans la gorge, un point dans le cœur. Ses poumons semblaient se comprimer, s'assécher sous ses côtes. Les larmes coulèrent, d'abord une, puis deux, et s'en suivit plusieurs très rapidement qui glissèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Ewan, ne cessa t-il de répéter. Ewan, fais pas ça... Sa voix était brisée, basse, il n'arrivait pas à la hausser, il avait agrippé la main de son jumeau, cette main rouge de sang. Les siennes en étaient également recouvertes, de ce liquide qui ne lui appartenait pas. Son frère l'entendait. Il lui sourit difficilement.

\- Dire qu'elle m'a confondu avec notre père... Je dois vraiment être le pire, Alan... L'autre le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, il serra davantage la main de son frère, pinçant ses lèvres, les larmes ne cessaient. Il secoua la tête, pour faire comprendre à celui qui perdait vie sous ses yeux qu'il était loin d'être comme l'homme qu'ils haïssaient. Une larme coula le long de la joue de celui qui se trouvait allongé à terre. J'suis désolé Alan... J'voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...

\- C'est pas ta faute, coupa le brun, qui fixait son frère, l'air suppliant. S'il te plait Ewan, reste, avec nous, maman, Kyoko et moi. Pars pas... Pars pas... Répéta t-il.

\- Kyoko... Ah... Soupira t-il. Je leur en aie causé des soucis à toutes les deux... S'il te plait, prend soin d'elles...

\- Ewan... »

Le frère à terre ferma doucement les yeux, sa tête prit appuie sur le sol, ne faisant plus face à son jumeau, livrant son dernier soupir. Le sang continuait de couler. Sa main relâcha doucement celle du brun, la rendant de plus en plus lourde, échappant presque à celui qui la tenait. Alan écarquilla les yeux, il serra de plus belle la main de son frère dans la sienne, posant l'autre sur le torse de celui-ci, essayant de le secouer, comme pour le réveiller. Il pleurait son nom, il le pleurait si fort, mais rien ne parvenait à faire rouvrir les yeux de son frère. Le manager était monté entre temps, trouvant le brun en larme, criant le nom de son jumeau. Elle en avait fait tomber son portable au sol, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était inquiété, elle était monté, et la voilà devant le corps en sang d'Ewan, allongé devant son frère Alan, à genoux, serrant la main de son jumeau, pleurant, pleurant à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle s'approcha, restant dans le dos du brun, s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, essayant de le calmer, même si elle même était totalement perdu. Elle eu envie de pleurer, pleurer cet enfant, ces deux frères, cette famille. Alan ne cessait les plaintes, de supplier, dans son sanglot, il déclara :

« - C'est moi... La femme le regarda, toujours dans l'incompréhension, il continua, regardant toujours le corps de son frère, se balançant lui même d'avant en arrière par la force de ses sanglots qui le prenaient. C'est moi qui l'ai tué... pleura t-il. Je l'ai tué... C'est de ma faute... C'est moi... » Répéta t-il. Kyoko le regardait, plus désolé qu'horrifié.

Elle s'avança vers lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme pour le consoler, et le réveiller.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute... Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. Au contraire, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver. »

Il l'avait finalement fait, ce rôle qui lui donnait des frissons, des hauts les cœurs, lui donnant envie de courir à toute allure aux toilettes pour vider le si peu qu'il avait dans le ventre chaque matin lorsqu'il se rendait sur le plateau de ce fichu tournage. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, couverte de ce faux sang au niveau des manches, ses mains l'étaient également. Il tenait un couteau dans l'une d'elle, il semblait concentré, certainement en train de revoir le script dans sa tête pour éviter le plus de coupure et maladresse possible. Il se rendit sur le plateau, se mit en place et après le top, il commença à faire ce qu'il devait faire : jouer le rôle d'un tueur contrôlé par sa rage, rage venant d'une incompréhension de ses sentiments, d'un esprit qui devait être perdu et qui criait son besoin d'aide, sa solitude. Il devait ensuite poignarder l'homme à terre, qui lui, essayait de le résonner.

Une fois cette scène finit, il attendait assit, dans un coin, sur une chaise, une veste sur les épaules. Kyoko avait prit soin de lui ramener à manger et à boire, quelque chose de bien chaud par ces temps frais. Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Elle lui tendit alors le plateau en l'interpellant. Mais celui ci ne se retourna pas. Elle remarqua alors qu'il serrait les manches de sa veste entre ses doigts, son regard était perdu, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il grimaçait de douleur. Les larmes montaient, ses yeux luisaient, il chuchotait des choses qui paraissaient incompréhensibles aux premiers abords. Puis elle s'approcha pour réussir à comprendre et fut triste en entendant ce qu'il murmurait à lui même.

« - Je ne l'ai pas tué... Je ne l'ai pas tué... Je ne l'ai pas tué... » Sa voix tremblait, ses mains se serrèrent de plus en plus sur les manches, tremblantes également.

Il avait perdu énormément de poids. N'ayant plus le temps d'aller à la salle de danse où il retrouvait ses amis, il ne prenait plus soin de son corps en se mouvant simplement sur la musique qu'il aimait temps. Il se devait de suivre un régime, ce qui le gardait en bonne santé malgré tout, ce qu'il avait perdu n'était que du muscle qu'il avait eu grâce à la pratique régulière de la danse. Il l'avait remarqué au bout de plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il allait prendre une douche, il lui arrivait d'oser se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son visage n'était pas détruit, mais ses joues étaient légèrement plus creuses. Il n'était pas en sous poids, il était même très bien. Simplement, il constatait que ses abdos avaient pratiquement disparu, laissant place à des traits fins sur son torse. Ses bras avaient également perdu en volume, tout comme ses cuisses. Il soupira en remarquant cela. Pas qu'avoir un corps musclé lui était indispensable, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement changé, physiquement comme mentalement, qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il posa ses doigts sur la glace, touchant son reflet. Enfin... Quel reflet ? Ce n'était plus lui, ce qu'il voyait, touchait, n'était autre qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait plus, qu'il avait créé, mais qui le perdait. Il finit par mettre son haut et tourna la tête vers son portable qui s'était mit à vibrer. Il regarda le destinataire « Ryuto », il reposa alors le portable sur son lit une fois sorti de la salle de bain. Non, il ne leur avait même pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'il était devenu « Shirahama Ewan ». Il n'avait répondu à aucun appel, aucun mail, aucun SMS. Il n'était jamais revenu les voir, même pas une soirée. Il avait bien essayé, plusieurs fois. Il s'était retrouvé dans la ruelle en face du bâtiment ou ils avaient l'habitude de danser, parfois il était même non loin du restaurant ou ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Mais jamais il ne les avait rejoint. On lui avait déconseillé, de peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, mais en plus de cela, il avait peur.

En quelques années, trois voir quatre, il était devenu l'une des idoles les plus acclamé. Sa vie privée était donc de plus en plus difficile à cacher.

Un soir, spécial pour lui ainsi que pour Kyoko, il était sorti de son appartement. Il l'attendait en bas, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, son visage enfoui dans son écharpe et ses cheveux couverts sous le bonnet qu'il portait. Il faisait froid, l'automne était de retour, plus froids que les précédents. Il releva les yeux lorsque qu'il vu la voiture de son manager se rapprocher. Il s'avança vers celle ci et grimpa dedans en saluant la conductrice. Ils roulèrent dans le silence, c'était pesant, mais ça leur semblait normal. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Le trajet dura à peu près une heure. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking reculé. Il descendit le premier, attendit quelques secondes que le manager descende puis il s'avança en direction de marches descendant droit sur un cimetière. Il les traversa et marcha entre les tombes, certaines étaient entretenue, d'autre délaissé. On pouvait voir de belles fleurs et des offrandes sur certaines, d'autres étaient envahis par les herbes. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant l'une des stèles et la contempla un moment. Kyoko l'avait accompagné, mais c'était contenté de regarder cette tombe de loin, laissant le jeune homme face à cette pierre qui représentait maintenant son frère, Ewan. Il s'accroupi devant, enleva le si peu de mauvais herbe qui y poussait, dégagea les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient rependu sur celle ci et fouilla dans sa poche pour finalement déposer une friandise sur la tombe. Il joignit enfin ses mains, ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il se releva ensuite et rejoignit de nouveau son manager qui l'attendait. Ensemble, ils remontèrent pour grimper de nouveau dans la voiture et repartir.

Chaque année il venait, à la même date, le jour de la mort de son frère, se recueillir sur cette tombe. Il priait, même s'il ne croyait pas en grand chose. Il priait pour qu'on lui pardonne et qu'il arrive sans se perdre à honorer la mémoire de son jumeau. Chaque année, c'était Kyoko qui l'accompagnait, chaque année les trajets qu'ils prenaient se faisaient dans le silence. Arrivé à l'appartement du jeune homme, comme à chaque fois, cette année là également, elle lui proposa un restaurant, histoire de penser à autre chose certainement. Mais comme à chaque fois, il refusa en secouant lentement la tête, perdu encore dans ses souvenirs. Il posa simplement son bonnet sur sa table et se laissa choir sur son canapé. Elle soupira.

« - Je te laisse alors... Reposes toi surtout. »

Elle eu pour réponse un hochement de tête. Il alluma la télévision, elle en conclu qu'elle devait disposer, tourna les talons après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée et quitta l'appartement du garçon.

Sa tête tomba en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé, il laissa échapper un soupire en fermant les yeux. Toutes les nuits il revivait cette scène, mais en cette date là, les sentiments étaient encore plus intenses, plus présent. Tout ça, il le revivait les yeux ouverts. Mais il arrivait désormais à vivre avec, parce que de toute façon il le fallait, aller de l'avant, sans oublier pour autant.

Avec un père qui les avait battu, sa mère, son frère et lui ; une mère perdant la tête jusqu'à en tuer son propre fils, et lui devant disparaître pour vivre dans la peau d'un autre. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait lui arriver pire. Alors même si avec tout ce qui vous a été décrit jusque maintenant vous semblait n'être qu'un homme s'apitoyant sur son sort en essayant tout de même de vivre parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Celui-ci essayait malgré tout de profiter de ce qu'il avait. Il rendait le plus souvent possible visite à sa mère, avait commencé à prendre du plaisir en rencontrant ses fans, même s'il restait distant, il essayait de leur montrer sa gratitude. Certaines de ses rencontres sur les plateaux, sur les émissions ou autres le rendait avant tout anxieux, mais une fois sur place, il se détendait et arrivait même à s'attacher à certaines personnes. Il avait réussit en quelques mois à s'y faire à cette vie d'idole et à y prendre du plaisir en s'approchant le plus possible du caractère de son frère à qui il avait reprit cette vie.

« - Des images surprenantes, bouleversantes et à la fois incompréhensibles nous sommes parvenu il y a quelques heures. L'idole Shirahama Ewan se retrouve donc au cœur d'un mystère ou plutôt d'une affaire qui pour le moment n'a aucun sens. »

Il tenait son bol de café chaud entre ses doigts, ses yeux montèrent de son petit déjeuné à la télévision qui parlait de lui. Il fut d'ailleurs surprit, on ne l'avait pas informé et les derniers mots du journaliste l'avaient encore plus intrigué. Et alors qu'il avalait la gorgé qu'il avait en bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des images qui se diffusaient à l'écran. Des photos défilaient, comme de courtes vidéos de lui, grimpant dans la voiture de son manager, de lui descendant des marches, des marches qu'il n'empruntait qu'une fois par an, le plus discrètement possible ; de lui, accroupi devant une pierre tombale, cette pierre ou il y était inscrit le nom de son frère décédé, tué.

Il senti son cœur battre plus rapidement, le sang lui montait à la tête, son souffle se coupait. Il manqua de faire tomber son bol, mais réussit à le poser sur sa table basse. Il dirigea lentement ses mains tremblantes vers son visage qu'il fit glisser dans ses cheveux en plaquant ceux-ci vers l'arrière. Il se tenait la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, pleins d'incompréhension et de peur.

« - Sur cette stèle, on peut y lire distinctement le nom de Shirahama Ewan, l'incompréhension est donc totale. Nous espérons en savoir plus sur cette histoire, tout ce que nous avons apprit est que Shirahama Ewan possède un frère qui lui serait jumeau, nous ne disposons pas encore d'assez d'informations claires et précises pour vous informez d'avantage. Sur ces mots, les images changèrent, laissant place au journaliste qui annonça le nouveau sujet d'actualité : Passons maintenant aux commerces résistant à la froideur de l'hiver qui approche à grand pas. »

Lui, s'était arrêté sur ces nouvelles le concernant qui se diffusait sur tous les écrans de son pays. Il en avait des sueurs froides, l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds lui donnait également l'envie de vomir. Il sursauta, entendant frapper à sa porte, il transpirait, son teint était pâle. Il n'osait se lever, de toute façon, ses jambes l'auraient abandonnées pour le laisser tomber à genoux. Il dégluti, entendit ensuite une clef s'insérer dans la serrure de sa porte, qui celle ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la femme mature qui lui servait de manager. Elle avait l'air inquiète, bouleversé et tenait un journal ainsi qu'un magasine sous le bras. Elle le balança sur la table, bousculant le bol qui y était posé, faisant renversé de grosses gouttes sur ceux ci. Elle prit ensuite le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui qui était resté dans un état second. Elle caressait l'arrière de la tête de l'idole, la glissant jusqu'au bas de sa nuque et répétant sans cesse le même mouvement comme pour essayer de le rassurer, même si c'était elle même qu'elle essayait de détendre dans cette situation qui promettait être l'une des plus compliqué qu'elle allait vivre avec lui.

« - Kyoko... Je...

\- Tout ira bien, le coupa t-elle. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il n'était pas convaincu, mais hocha doucement la tête. Il savait, il savait que rien ne se passerait comme ils le voudraient. Il s'était préparé à cette situation, que l'on découvre ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il n'était plus et ce qu'il n'était pas. Il s'y était préparé, pourtant, il avait peur et était totalement perdu. Parce qu'il n'était pas naïf au point de pensé que tout se passerait comme il l'avait imaginé.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, voir plusieurs semaines. Il ne savait plus, de toute façon, ça ne lui importait plus.

Il était assit, là, sur ce siège dans le coin d'une salle, certainement des coulisses. Son visage était maquillé, pourtant il restait pâle. Ses doigts serraient son pantalon, il répétait un mouvement dû certainement à de l'anxiété, du stresse, de la peur. Il relâchait et tirait de nouveau sur le tissu à répétition, passait régulièrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ou pinçaient celles ci pour les humidifier. Ses yeux se perdaient, il donnait l'impression de ne savoir ou regarder. Quand il arrivait à les poser sur quelqu'un, il fixait cette personne comme s'il se sentait coupable, mais il ne cherchait pas le pardon. Il déglutissait à chaque fois que les autres détournaient les yeux. Lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, ses réactions étaient excessives. Il sursautait et chuchotait pour leur répondre. Il semblait avoir peur, peur de quitter ses pensées et de devoir se confronter à la réalité.

Une femme vint près de lui, s'accroupit en posant ses mains blanches et fines sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever le regard vers elle. C'était une femme jeune, aux cheveux longs et bruns, attachés par une barrette imposante. Elle était son nouveau manager, Kyoko ne pouvait plus assurer ce rôle, et ce fut bien contre le grès des deux. Elle lui sourit :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, Ewan. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il releva la tête, tournant celle ci vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Son regard en était effrayant tant on ne pouvait lire ce qu'il signifiait. « Tout va bien se passer. » Il se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber son manager et parti en courant dans les toilettes pour s'y enfermer. Au vu de son teint pâle, certainement qu'il était parti vider le si peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac au fond de la cuvette.

Un membre du staff s'était rendu dans les coulisses et avait réclamé la présence de l'homme sur le plateau. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de celui ci dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée. Les toilettes n'étaient plus occupées, on le cherchait, on l'appelait, mais ils n'eurent aucunes réponses.

Il était rentré chez lui. Porter ce genre de vêtements ne lui allait pas, la cravate le gênait, les costards n'avaient pas l'air non plus de lui plaire. Mais il n'était pas rester chez lui bien longtemps, il s'était simplement changé, troquant des habits classes pour un simple jean, un haut à manches courtes plutôt long et large ainsi qu'un gilet également long, le tout étant noir, il s'empressa de fermer son gilet et mettre la capuche sur sa tête pour ensuite repartir de plus belle.

Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Il prenait des chemins, des ruelles, se cachant certainement des regards en évitant de prendre les grandes rues. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir où aller, il s'arrêtait plusieurs fois, regardant dans différentes directions et reprenait ensuite sa course. Son souffle semblait rapide, lourd, douloureux au vu de certaines grimaces. Mais il continuait, comme si au fond, courir était une solution.

Il est là, debout, sur ce sol aux grains blancs, fouetté par le vent, devant cet océan délivrant ses vagues qui se cassent au bord de cette plage. Son gilet fermé, sa capuche sur la tête, ses pieds nues mélangés au sable, il fixe simplement ces va et vient, le bruit qui en est tiré lui permet de se poser. L'eau salée lui semble être trop loin, il décide de s'en approcher. D'un pas, puis deux, s'en suit d'autres plus rapides, plus grands, moins hésitants, plus francs ; il tends ses bras, combat le vent, accompagnant sa course d'un cris. Il atteint l'eau, elle est fraiche, mais il s'y enfonce d'avantage, la frappant de ses pieds. Elle lui arrive aux genoux, rapidement à l'abdomen. D'un bon, il saute dans l'eau qui le bousculait jusqu'à présent. Il remonte, des mètres plus loin, ses pieds battent, il ne touche plus le sable, il flotte, son regard est porté sur l'horizon, il le lève pour regarder ce ciel si bleu, avec seulement quelques nuages fins. Il se laisse flotter, bras et jambes écartés, allongé dans cet océan, face au ciel, dos au fond, il contemple ce monde immense, sans fin. Il se sent petit, insignifiant. Ses jambes se resserrent, son corps s'enfonce dans cette eau agitée et froide qui l'éloigne peu à peu de la terre. Ses yeux restent ouverts, la vue sur le ciel devient floue, des rayons de lumières traversent cette eau gelée, atteignant encore l'homme qui se laisse couler dans cet océan. Sa bouche entre ouverte laisse échapper de dernières bulles d'air, il se laisse comme tomber, espérant ne jamais remonter. Ses bras tendent pourtant vers ces lumières, ainsi que ses jambes, mais il ne veut y retourner. Il est bien, là, sans pouvoir respirer, tout abandonner. Il sent son cœur battre à vive allure, son organisme tente de le laisser un maximum de temps conscient, c'est douloureux, il grimace. Il sent ensuite ses poumons se remplir d'eau, il se détend, ferme les yeux, un sourire, c'est comme une délivrance, c'est si bon.

Il ne mentira plus, il sera simplement lui et personne d'autre dans cette fin.


End file.
